thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Rosetta Ahava
Rosetta (Rosie) Ahava is a tribute made by Toast With The Most. Please refrain from using her Lunaii or any other of her information. Characteristics Personality Rosetta Ahava, nicknamed "Rosie," is an innocent, impressionable twelve-year-old girl. She is shy, quiet, and gentle, never wanting to cause any trouble, Rosie is also very lonely and has minor social anxiety; she feels like she can't talk to other people, or can't start a conversation, therefore rendering her virtually friendless. Rosie also feels very pressured to do what she is asked to do; she can never stand up for herself, or refuse someone of something they ask. Rosie, however, is a good listener and very observant. While lacking self-confidence, she makes up for it in kindness. Rosie is a truly sweet girl, but can be very easily led to the wrong path. Fears Rosetta fears mostly everything she has ever encountered. She is scared of angering people, of the dark, of getting in trouble, and mostly of not living up to other people's expectations. The worst feeling in the world to Rosie is disappointing someone, even if she had done everything she could do to please them. Appearance Rosie has a heart shaped face, a small nose, and a thin mouth, which is usually turned slightly downward in a frown. She has blue eyes, which contrast with her pale cocoa skin and rest under her thin eyebrows. Rosie has boring, thick, dark-brown hair which her mother or friends love braiding, even if two strands near the top always come loose. Her favorite colors are green and purple, so she usually wears a green shirt under purple overalls. Backstory Rosetta Ahava was born in a rural part of District 9. She was a smiling, happy baby, if not a loud one. Her mother would always joke that sometimes it alarmed her Rosie didn't ever seem to cry or make any noise. Sometimes, when she was sleeping, Rosie's mother would wonder if her daughter had died. Growing up, Rosie found comfort being outdoors, and her mother would run and play with her for hours in the tall fields of wheat near their home. Rosie's father was never home with the family, but it was for the best, as he was making the money that supported the rest of the Ahava family. It wasn't easy, but Rosetta and her mom got along fairly well when it was just the two of them. Her father came to visit the shack where the two lived on Rosie's second birthday. He stayed very briefly, but Rosie's mother found out shortly after she had accidentally gotten pregnant for a second time. When Rosie was a little over three, her sister, Natalie, was born. The Ahava family wasn't earning enough money to support their new addition, so Mr. Ahava took a risky job working as the butler for the Mayor of District 9. Rosie didn't know why it was a bad idea; the family got to share a room, get free meals, and earn more money than they ever had before. However, though she was naive, her father wasn't. He'd heard horrible tales of the Mayor's harsh racism, and his many "servants." The "servants" were less that and more slaves. It was almost as if the Mayor was living in the past, in a time of Racial Segregation. He had a giant plantation and many fields of wheat that only blacks would work on, and forced them to work unfair hours with a pay not nearly big enough to make up for all the taunting and teasing his servants would have to endure. The Mayor would even manipulate the black families into entering their names many times into the Hunger Games reaping so he could collect their tesserae for himself. Though this cruel Mayor was happily bringing back slavery, he was a man of extreme power. Nobody could stop him; with all his money, he had bought over the entire justice department. He could bribe anyone with his cash, and his alluring wife (who must've been 10 years younger than him) was a master in the art of seduction. While Mr. Ahava's job started out as an actual job, slowly, his whole family was manipulated into slavery. This molded their happy life into a depressing, bleak one and turned Rosie into a girl who knew it was safer to keep her mouth shut. Rosie had taught herself that agreeing to everything was the safest path in life, and it was obvious that people wanted to take advantage of her. It started out as other "servants" asking her to do a little bit of their work. Soon, Rosie was doing hours more work than she was supposed to. However, it got worse. Rosie faced varying degrees of sexual abuse, but she didn't know how to refuse the hungry men who approached her. Eventually, her father found out. There were 3 deaths amongst the slaves that night, and every person knew that Mr. Ahava was responsible for them. Not to say that the people he killed didn't deserve to die, but there was no way the Mayor would let Mr. Ahava go without punishment. The rest of the Ahava family never saw him again, and there was no denying what had happened to him. Rosie was 11. Natalie was 8. This changed everyone in the family. Mrs. Ahava was a lot tougher, not allowing herself to bond with anyone, even her children. Rosie got quieter, lonelier, and sadder. But the biggest change of all was in Natalie. She became the Rebel. Adventurous, headstrong, and determined, she would rally the slaves every night once she was sure the mayor was asleep. Natalie was sparking a revolution. She inspired everyone to fight back, even her mother, who the slaves would whisper was basically brain-dead now. Everyone but scared little Rosie, to timid to rebel. Natalie fought against the cruelty the slaves put up with for a little over a year. It was Rosie's 12th birthday when everything changed. Like most misery, it started out as apparent happiness. The slaves had finally concocted a concrete plan to escape from their chains. The more trusted slaves worked inside the house, cooking and cleaning. Natalie had eventually convinced the cook to drug the Mayor and anyone else who would get in their way. Rosie remembered Natalie, only nine years old, cheering as people began to chant cries of "Then we kill him! Then we kill him!" The plan would've worked out perfectly, but Rosie had to go and snitch. The Mayor wasn't dull, he knew when an uprising was happening, and he knew all his slaves. He figured Rosetta was the weakest link, so he convinced her to spill everything she knew by promising fake wonders, like releasing her family from his group of servants. The day the plan was supposed to be carried out was the worst day of Rosie's life. It was a massacre. All of her friend's heads were scattered across the fields of wheat the Mayor owned, peeping out of the dirt like carrots. Rosie's mother and sister were tied to a wooden post that sat above even the tallest stalk of wheat, two nooses secure around their necks. The Mayor sat on his balcony, grinning, with a bucket of something. Rosie realized it was blood, and he was scattering it everywhere, bathing the formerly golden brown wheat with the liquid of his slaves. Rosie wasn't bound by much. She could have escaped if she'd had the fire in her heart, like Natalie. But, no, she was kept alive to witness the cruel aftermath of what happened when she finally opened her mouth. Her sibling and parent didn't know she'd been the rat to spill everything. Even in their last moments, Natalie and Mrs. Ahava were screaming for Rosie to stay strong. "Continue the revolution, Rosetta! Don't let anyone, even this... pig of a Mayor stop you from obtaining your freedom!" "I know you'll live on, Rosie. You can escape. You can spread our message! I promise, with you on our side, we'll bring the full fury of the Rebels down on this forsaken plantation!" The Mayor just laughed as Natalie and her mother kept shouting, remaining strong even to their deaths. "She's certainly good at spreading messages, like that of your little plan," The Mayor answered. That was the last thing the two remaining Ahava's would hear. Rosie saw her mother's horrified expression, and the realization dawn on Natalie's face. It was the last thing she saw before their necks snapped as the Mayor pressed a button that removed the plank they were standing on. "Now, would you like to die now or help me bury them?" The Mayor asked innocently. Before Rosie could answer, he shoved a spade in her small arms. Rosie was familiar with them, having done hours of extra digging with her own spade. Even so, the spade felt foreign in her hands. Everything felt different, now that loss and anger cloaked Rosie's vision. She hadn't even gotten the chance to explain. And yet, even after all the trauma, she was still burying bodies late into the night. Can you comprehend the pain of staring deep into the lifeless eyes of your sister and mother, faces still frozen in eternal disbelief? Now Rosie could. Even though there was nothing to live for, Rosie still didn't want to die. She was worried about the pain. About if there was an afterlife. If she would have to face her friends again, all blaming her for their deaths. In a twisted turn of events, Rosie was reaped that day. The day before she would most certainly get hung, or stabbed, or tortured by the Mayor since she was of no more worth. She had played her part, and cheated death. But, little did Rosie know, the Arena itself was just as bad. Advantages Weapons Rosie is not experienced with any weapons at all, but she is a quick learner. Watching so, so many deaths gave her more knowledge than she ever wanted to require about ways to harm a person. Rosie has sworn to never hurt anyone, but if survival instinct takes over or she needs to save someone else, her go-to weapon would be a shovel. Rosie can handle a shovel or spade, and she knows how to distribute all the weight to the head of the shovel so if she were to hit someone, she could knock them out. Strengths Rosie is a weak person. She feels it. She could never feel strong like Natalie or her mother, but she tries. Rosie is loyal, and kind. She would be the best possible person to ally with, though a little dependant. Rosie's biggest strength is her mature mind; she knows how to look for things that can be used to her advantage, and is a fast learner. Disadvantages Weaknesses Rosie is an obvious underdog in the Hunger Games. She would probably get a one or two as her training score, and be easily picked off by any semi-trained tribute. However, as long as she stays with an alliance, Rosie can survive. Her biggest weakness is her inability to say no. Rosie, as she matures, is slowly learning right from wrong, but as of now she is a young, impressionable weakling. Rosie could be tricked into doing anything as long as it not obvious she would be betraying someone or herself. ''I mean, have ya read her backstory?! '' Other Token Rosetta didn't know anything about the Hunger Games, being shut up in her slave house. The slaves that were reaped always disappeared and seldom came back. Rosie was too scared to ask what happened to them, so she lived in a blissful ignorance the Games ever existed. When she was reaped, Peacekeepers nearly dragged Rosie away from the field, so the only thing she could grab as a token was a little wheat, complete with dried blood. Interview Angle Rosetta will probably by uninteresting to interview. She doesn't have any strategy, and would probably get choked up with all the people and blinding lights, and simply start murmuring to herself. Maybe a few people will sponsor her out of pity. Motive For Winning Rosie's secret desire is to be like anyone other than herself. Somebody strong, and powerful. She feels as a Victor she can make a difference. She'll stop the Mayor's cruelty from continuing. She can stop having nightmares about the plan gone wrong. Rosie wants to be able to say no, she wants to be confident, and she wants people to like her. If she wins the Games, Rosetta feels like she'll be able to accomplish all this and more. Game History Rosetta Ahava is a relatively new tribute, and has been entered in one Hunger Games Category:13 year olds Category:District 11 Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Females Category:TWTM's Tributes